Soul or Allen?
by MaiganW18640
Summary: Maka finds Allen Walkers journal and finds the key in Souls room. Why would Soul have this and why are Professor Stein and Maka's father so nervous? Will this Allen guy ever find out that they are reading his journal? Find out in Soul or Allen!-Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys this is Maigan and I wanted to make another fanfiction for you! I have never written a crossover before so please be nice! I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!-Maigan**

**Soul or Allen?**

**Introduction**

Soul was in the hospital after a mission and I was cleaning up the house after Blair messed it up. While I was cleaning I came upon a red journal that had a lock on it. I wanted to see what was inside because I had never seen it before. I didn't know whose it was so I just went around looking around for a key. The only place I hadn't checked yet was Soul's room so I went in and started looking around. After cleaning about half of the room I saw something shining behind a poster in on a wall. I grabbed it and I saw it was a key. I walked out of the room and I grabbed the journal. I put the key inside of it and it clicked telling me it was unlocked. I opened the front page and on the 'This Journal belongs to:' page there was 'Allen Walker. I was very confused because why would Soul have this person's journal but I turned the page anyway. I saw a journal entry on November 12th 1957. That was six years ago. I read the journal entry and I was even more confused. Here was what it said:

_"November 12__th__ 1957,_

_ Lavi came and woke me up this morning. He woke me up really early because I apparently had a mission and I had to leave early to catch the train so I went to Komui's office and I asked him for the mission but he said that is was for tomorrow. Stupid Lavi. I am going to strangle him now so bye.—Allen Walker_

I was very confused so I got a piece of paper and I wrote down the name of 'Allen Walker'. It was good to have a list of people to look up online and in books. I wanted to read more alone but I decided to call the gang here so that they can help me figure this out.

I texted Liz so that she could get the rest of us here as got some refreshments made for us. I had just put the refreshments on the table when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it but my visitors just walked in. It was Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and apparently Stein and Father were invited too.

"Hello everyone." I greeted them

"Hi Maka."Everyone said

"I guess you guys are wondering why I brought you here. That is because I found this."I showed them the journal

"What is so important about that journal Maka?"asked Liz saying the question that was on everybodies mind

"I found the key to this journal in Souls room where it was hidden very well because I found it by chance. This journal belongs to Allen Walker."I said but when I said 'Allen Walker', Stein and Daddy froze and stole a glance at each other.

"What's wrong Stein?" I asked them

"Maka, you need to give me that book." Stein said sternly

"Why?" I asked holding the journal closer to my chest

"It affects Soul and you have no right to take this. He will tell you when he wants to but now you have to give me that." Father said

The gang and I shared a glance and then nodded at each other. We looked at Stein and Father and I grabbed some rope and handcuffs. The two shared a glance before breaking into a sweat and backing away slowly. We all cave them a creepy smile and pounced on them. In about five minutes they were tied to a chair with handcuffs on them.

"Talk." I said

"No."They both said

"Tell us daddy or I will go walking around in sexy clothing in an alley all alone." I threatened

My father broke into a cold sweat and looked at Stein. He nodded in defeat and they were about to say something when we all heard the door open and Soul saying

"I'm home Maka!" he yelled

Everyone froze and ran to meet Soul so that I could hide the journal. We were too late. We all saw Soul staring at the journal with wide eyes and then we saw him look at us with fear in his eyes.

"Did..did you read it?" he asked

"I read the first entry but that's it." I replied

He looked at me and sighed. He picked up the journal and handed it to me.

"It doesn't matter anymore just read it and then go to Stein and your father for more information."He said with sadness

"Allen we are in he-"Father stopped. He slipped up and used Souls real name. But of course everyone noticed Soul freeze and stare at the floor. He looked up and then ran into his room.

We all ran into the room where we have Stein and Father trapped. Stein was still looking in shock at Father and Father was covering his mouth with shame. I grabbed the biggest book in the house and put it over Fathers head.

"Speak. NOW!"I said with anger

Father and Stein flinch and look up at me. They then flinch again when they see my anger filled eyes. Then Stein was the one to speak up first.

"Soul isn't really Soul." He said

"What?" I asked "What do you mean Soul isn't really Soul?"

"Just be quiet and let me explain." He said

And that's when this crazy story began…

**Here is the introduction of the story but I might take a little while longer to update this one than my 'Allen the Exorcist' story but it won't take forever. It also won't be as good until further chapters.-Maigan**


	2. Chapter 1-The Past of Soul

**Here is the first chapter! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 1-The Past of Soul**

**Maka P.O.V**

_Stein started the story…_

"Soul really likes Mitsurashi(A.N-Is that how you spell it?) Dango." Stein said very seriously

_Never mind…_

Father was holding his mouth to stop from laughing but it was only making it worse. Soon he was laughing his head off while crying.

"Bwhaahahahahah!"He laughed

Everybody else stood there with annoyed. I could tell that I was the worst because Father stopped laughing and everyone was backing away from me. Even Stein had a worried look on his face.

"Now you will tell us the rest of the story." I said menacingly

Father and Stein quickly nodded their heads and this time Father opened his mouth to speak.

"Souls real name is Allen Walker and he is from an organization called the Black Order. He was an exorcist there and he was almost the best one there. An exorcist's job is t-"Father was cut off by Patty

"What is an exorcist's job?" she asked

Everybody sweat-dropped and I face palmed.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!" I yelled

"An exorcist's job it to exterminate thing called Akuma and to keep the world from destruction." He said

"Wait isn't that our job?"Blackstar asked

"Not all of it." Stein replied "Anyways everyone shut up or I will dissect you! No more interruptions!"He said

Everybody nodded and looked at Father.

"The exorcist's kill Akuma but just like us who have to go out on missions, so do the exorcists at the Black Order. Also like us, the duty will be never-ending. Anyways, exorcists go on missions to collect innocence which is a substance that can kill akuma. On the mission they also kill the akuma in the surrounding area. Also on the missions the exorcists look for the accommodator of the innocence who will come back to the Order with the exorcists and become an exorcist themselves. They don't get a choice on the matter but they can always break contact with the Order and hide the trace of their presence. That is what Allen did and to hide it even further, he came to us and asked for a new identity and a new life. We soon found out that he was a weapon and that he was a scythe. So we let him into the academy when he was old enough. You guys should know the rest of the story now. Any questions?" Father said

I raised my hand out of habit and Father called on me.

"How is an Akuma made?" I asked

"They are made when somebody is swallowed by their grief of a loved one dying which calls the Earl who comes and asks if you want to resurrect the loved one. When you say yes you scream out the loved ones name and the Akuma you made will kill you and use your skin as a disguise." Said a new voice

We all turned and we saw a guy with a scar with a pentacle on the top and a deformed black left arm. He had silver eyes and he was leaning on the doorway.

"Who are you?" Kid asked

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen replied

We all froze. I looked at him and when he caught me looking he smiled at me.

"Hello Maka." He greeted me

"Hi." I said

"Did you read the diary or did you just make those two explain it all to you?" He asked all of us

"We forced them!" Said Liz

He chuckled slightly and Blackstar was the next one to talk.

"Where is Soul?"He asked

Everyone face palmed, even Allen.

"I'm Soul you idiot!" He said

"No you are Allen Walker DUH are you stupid?" He said back

Allen just sighed and muttered something under his breath. Then he stopped. His left eye turned black and his eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed and covered us

Buy the time the dust had cleared there were things the size of a human and had the face of a human but they chuckled and were flying around.

"Shit." Allen cursed under his breath

"Maka can you untie us now?" Stein asked

"Sure!" I replied and quickly untied them

Then we all saw Allen glow white and soon he was covered in a white cape and had a silver mask on his face. His left arm was a long black claw and his right was a long white hand that looked like a clown hand. We all stared and soon Allen jumped at the thing and attacked it with his claw.

A battle had begun.

**Here is the first chapter and I am looking forward to writing another! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! See ye in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	3. Chapter 2-His Innocence

**Here is the second chapter and I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 2-His innocence**

_ Previously_

_"GET DOWN!" He screamed and covered us_

_Buy the time the dust had cleared there were things the size of a human and had the face of a human but they chuckled and were flying around. _

_"Shit." Allen cursed under his breath_

_"Maka can you untie us now?" Stein asked_

_"Sure!" I replied and quickly untied them_

_Then we all saw Allen glow white and soon he was covered in a white cape and had a silver mask on his face. His left arm was a long black claw and his right was a long white hand that looked like a clown hand. We all stared and soon Allen jumped at the thing and attacked it with his claw. _

_A battle had begun._

Allen leaped at the thing and hit it with his black claw. We stared on amazement, well all of us except Father, Stein, and Blackstar who was screaming about how he would never let Allen surpass him and all of that crap.

While we were staring in amazement and Stein and Father were trying to calm down Blackstar, we all failed to notice the thing that was creeping up on us. I saw Allen turn to look at us and when he did his eyes widened in horror. I turned and saw a one of the things but this one looked different. It was shaped like a human but it was colored black. It had and insane grin on its face and it had a face of a human and a body like it too. But there was a 5 written in white on its forehead. I then looked to at its head. I saw that there was a golden kings crown on top and he was holding something like a black sphere in its left hand that kept growing until it was about the size of me. Then it lifted its hand into the air and threw it at me. It was coming at a inhuman pace and was about a yard away when a Allen jumped in front of me and fell to the ground.

"ALLEN!" I screamed and dropped to my knees

When I screamed everyone snapped out of there daze and saw that I was on my knees next to Allen who was struggling to get up. Everyone ran over and dropped to their knees too. Stein and Father just knocked Blackstar out and dragged him over here. Stein saw the thing and whispered:

"Oh dear god. It's a level five." He said in a scared voice and I have never heard Stein sound scared. Eve

We moved out of the way when Stein moved forward to help Allen up. Right about when he was about to get there, Allen dragged himself up and put his arm out in front of himself and closed his eyes.

"Activate Crown Clown Full Power!" He said and tugged on his arm

As he did so he arm came off and turned into a giant sword. We all stared wide eyed and I was trembling in amazement and fear. Fear because I never knew Soul/Allen was this powerful and amazement because it isn't every day that you see a person turn their arm into a giant sword!

When his whole arm had become the sword, he shot up into the air and at the Level 5 which was creating another ball of black stuff. He shot up at an inhuman speed and swung his sword at the Level 5.

The Level 5 blocked the attack and thrust his hand with the black stuff on it into Allen's stomach. He gasped for air and was thrown into the house and went through the wall. I was about to scream when a white blur came and caught the Level 5 by surprise because it was laughing and mocking Allen because he thought he had won.

Allen stabbed the Level 5 in the back of the head and it screamed in pain. Allen twisted his sword and then yanked it out and jumped out of the way. Right after he jumped out of the way, the Level 5 exploded and it was so large that Allen got caught up in it even though he was a reasonable distance away. He was sent back into the wall. After the dirt and rocks had cleared, we made our way to the Allen who was stuck in the sink. He groaned and reattached his arm to his body. He then deactivated his 'Innocence' and picked himself out of the sink. When he had gotten out he looked at us and smiled. I looked at him in shock because this smile was different. It was about five-times as nice and sincere as the ones he (He being Soul) usually smiles. He then looked at all of us.

"Do we have anymore bandages?" He asked

"…" I just looked at him with an 'Are you Stupid?' look

He looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Please?" He asked me with puppy dog eyes I didn't even think he had

I sighed and got the bandages from the only part of the house that wasn't rubble. I bandaged him up and then we started to get to work on building the house back up.

_Time skip to when the house was rebuilt (About a month)_

We all sat down at the new table and we looked at Allen

"What?" He asked

"Tell us what those things were and what 'Crowned Clown' is." Tsubaki asked

"Those things were the Akuma and Crowned Clown is my innocence." He replied like he didn't have a care in the world. Only he did.

He looked at us with an Ask-Questions-now-or-they-will-never-be-answered look. When nobody asked anymore questions, we laughed and played the rest of the night.

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for not updating for a while! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	4. Chapter 3-Allen's First Day of School

**Here is chapter 3! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope you like this chapter!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 3-Allen's First Day of School**

**Maka's P.O.V**

We haven't gone to school in the last month because of the house but we kept going on our studies. In the month I found out that Allen was a very good actor. He was the complete opposite of Soul. He was kind, Polite, and wasn't jealous of everybody that was better than him. I think I might like him a little better than Soul.

Anyways, we are supposed to go back to school today and Allen is supposed to go as Allen. We aren't going to tell anyone that he was Soul we are just going to tell them that Soul left and that I can resonate with Allen even better than I can with Soul. We also found out that now that I know Allen's past, Allen changed colors as a scythe. He was now pure white and when I hold him, I get a white cloak like Allen did when he activated his Innocence. Also when he changes form, when I see the reflection of him in the scythe, he has on his silver mask like he does when his Innocence is activated. I was getting ready for school and went down to make breakfast when I smelled pancakes. I went downstairs and saw that Allen was making pancakes and a lot of them.

"Allen I don't think we need that many pancakes." I said

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have parasitic Innocence. I need to eat a lot. When I was Soul, I was holding back my appetite. I actually would have eaten the house out of stock before two years." He said

I chuckled and started ate my pancakes. When I was finished I saw that Allen had put on an eye patch.

"Allen, why are you wearing an eye patch?" I asked him

"Because if my eye activates at school than I won't creep out everyone in the school." He said "Also because I think they look cool" He added and I chuckled and we walked out the door

When we got to the DWMA we were met with a Blackstar who was ranting about how he was going to surpass god, a scared Tsubaki who was trying to calm Blackstar, a passed out Kid who saw that Allen wasn't symmetrical, a smiling Patty who was carrying Kid, and a sighing Liz who was walking next to Patty. Allen and I sighed at the same time and thought 'My friends are so messed up'.

We walked into the DWMA and while in the hallway people stared and whispered about Allen's hair, scar, eye patch, and about who he was. Allen didn't seem affected by it, almost as if he was used to it, but I was glaring at everyone who was looking or whispering about him. That shut them up.

When we got to Stein's classroom Allen immediately went to have a conversation with him. While he was conversing with Stein, I was being bombarded with questions from my classmates. Lucky me. After somebody asked if he was my boyfriend I snapped.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" I asked

They all seemed to agree and they all went to ask Allen. I sort of felt bad for the guy because I was just put through that a few seconds ago. But it can't be helped so I just sat in my chair until the bell rang. When it did, Allen went over to Stein again and Stein waited for everyone to be in their seats before introducing Allen to the class.

"Hello guys I am sad (not) to say that Soul's mind was disabled in a mission and cannot attend school anymore. We also got a new student that goes by the name Allen Walker. We tried out his resonance with Maka because Soul can't be her partner anymore and they are weapon and meister now." He said

"Hello I'm Allen. I hope that we can be friends!" Allen said with a small wave and a smile

"Maka can you please come down here and show us you with Allen in weapon form?" Stein asked

I nodded and made my way down to the front of the class. When I got there I held out my hand and Allen took it. We nodded at each other and he changed into weapon form. I felt the clock wrap around my figure and I saw Allen smiling at me from the reflection in the scythe. There were gasps and sounds of awe coming from throughout the classroom. I smiled and looked at Stein. He nodded and Allen changed back to a human. There was a moment of silence then a deafening applause. Allen smiled and followed me to his seat which was next to mine in the third row. The day was pretty normal. Allen showed everyone his weapon form and then we went on with the day. When there was only an hour left of school, Allen and I were called to Lord Death's office. We went and he was there waiting for us.

"Did you need something Lord Death?" Allen asked him

"Allen, I was wondering what your synch rate with your innocence was." Lord Death asked

"I haven't checked in a long time so I don't know." Allen replied

"Umm…What is a synch rate?" I asked nervously

"It is how much you and your innocence so to say, work together and how strong your innocence is." Allen said

"Oh…" I said

"Anyways, Allen what if I gave you an opportunity to check what it is?" Lord Death asked him

Allen's eye widened and he nodded his head.

"I would take the opportunity sir." He said "But may I ask, how would you do that?" He added

"We were contacted by somebody name Helvlaska saying that she would check it for you in secret." He said

Allen thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"I guess I will check it." He said "On one condition." He added "Maka gets to come with me." He finished

My eyes widened and I stood there gaping like a fish. I had to go with? Why?

"Okay. She can go with but you have to leave now. You have permission from me to use the Ark." He said

What is the Ark? Who is Helvlaska? Why am I going with? I had so many questions going through my head I couldn't ask any. But when my mind cleared I heard a nice melody coming from everywhere in the room. Allen was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and a white light was swirling around him. All of the sudden, tons of white diamonds formed into a doorway in front of Allen. He opened his eyes and the light swirling around him faded. He looked at me and smiled. He put out his hand and I took it and we went into the Ark.

When we went in, it was breathtaking. There was a city that was completely white besides some grass that was around the largest building that was in the center.

"Wow…" was all that I could say

Allen chuckled and lead me to a door that was engraved with the words 'The Order' above the door. Before he opened it he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Maka you have to do exactly as I say in here. You got it?" He asked me

I nodded and he told me to not speak at all in here and to follow him and keep a tight grip on his hand. I grabbed his hand tighter than normal and he opened the door and walked in. We came out of the Ark into a room with a bed and desk and a painting that was labeled 'The Clown and Auguste' there was a clown that looked like Allen's innocence and a fat marshmallow guy with a top hat. Allen poked his head out of the door and when the coast was clear, he opened the door and ran around the place until he found a panel with a control board and he pressed a button and it went down. When we got to the bottom, there was a glowing thing that was smiling down at Allen.

"Nice to see you again Helvlaska!" Allen said

That was Helvlaska!? I thought that my friends were weird.

"Hello Allen." Helvlaska said

Allen turned to me and said that I needed to let go of his hand. I did so and strange tentacle things came out of Helvlaska and grabbed Allen. He didn't struggle so I thought he was fine.

Then Helvlaska started saying percentages until she came across 132%. I know that I had no idea what that meant but I thought it was a big deal when Allen had a giant grin on his face when he came down from Helvlaska's clutches.

"Congratulations Allen. You are now the most powerful Exorcist of all time." Helvlaska said

Allen nodded and said that they should be going so I took hold of his hand again and we went back to that room. We went back through the Ark and Allen closed the gate so that nobody could follow us through and we came face to face with Lord Death.

"What was the synch rate Allen?" He asked eagerly

"132%!" He said

Lord Death stood there in shock while Allen was standing there with a proud and happy grin on his face. When Lord Death came back to his senses, which was a few minutes later, he clapped for Allen and gave him this weird badge. But when Allen saw it he froze and glared at Lord Death.

"I will never wear that! I am not an exorcist anymore!" He yelled

"You don't have to be an exorcist you just have to wear the badge. Okay Allen?" Lord Death said

Allen sighed and took the badge lazily and put it in his pocket. We then made our way to the last class we had together and showed them Allen's weapon form and finished the class and went home. There was a letter for Allen and he read it and got this really angry look on his face. He then looked at me with fear. Then he threw the letter on the ground and grabbed my hand gently and opened an Ark gate to Stein and gave me to him and left. Just before went into the Ark gate though I grabbed the letter. When he left I read it to Stein.

_"Dear Allen Walker, _

_ We found your hiding place and we are on our way. You can't run forever Allen! If you run again we will find you again. We had to torture Helvlaska for her to tell us where you were hiding. Lavi and Lenalee are on their way right now. You better stay put or that girl that you live with is going to be in trouble."_

_ Signed,_

_ Malcom C. Leverrier _

When I finished reading it to Stein we were as pale as snow and I called the gang to come to Steins. Stein lived too far away to get to Allen in time so I thought that we could save him from the Black Order and bring him back. So we started planning.

**Here was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


	5. Chapter 4-Back to the Black Order

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 4-Back to the Black Order**

_Previously_

_"Dear Allen Walker,_

_We found your hiding place and we are on our way. You can't run forever Allen! If you run again we will find you again. We had to torture Helvlaska for her to tell us where you were hiding. Lavi and Lenalee are on their way right now. You better stay put or that girl that you live with is going to be in trouble."_

_Signed,_

_Malcom C. Leverrier_

_When I finished reading it to Stein we were as pale as snow and I called the gang to come to Steins. Stein lived too far away to get to Allen in time so I thought that we could save him from the Black Order and bring him back. So we started planning._

When the gang got here I told them what happened and read the letter to them. When I was finished reading the letter I looked up and saw a very pissed off Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Blackstar who looked ready to kill somebody.

"What the hell are we waiting for then? We should go kick some exorcist ass!" Kid said while standing up

"We can't just go in there and demand we get Allen back." Stein started "We would all just get ourselves killed." He finished

That statement made us all go back to plan.

**Allen P.O.V**

We had just gone to Helvlaska's place where I found out my synch rate had gone up to 132%. I was happy but I wasn't going back to the Order. When we came back I told Lord Death and he stood there in shock for about three minutes while I was standing there with a proud and happy grin on my face. After he got out of shock he stuck out his hand which had a Generals badge in it. That pissed me off.

"I will never wear that! I am not an exorcist anymore!" I yelled

"You don't have to be an exorcist you just have to wear the badge. Okay Allen?" Lord Death told me

I sighed and took the badge lazily and put it in the pocket of my uniform. Maka and I then made our way to the last class we had together and showed them my weapon form and finished the class and went home. There was a letter for me and I read it. Here is what it said:

_"Dear Allen Walker, _

_ We found your hiding place and we are on our way. You can't run forever Allen! If you run again we will find you again. We had to torture Helvlaska for her to tell us where you were hiding. Lavi and Lenalee are on their way right now. You better stay put or that girl that you live with is going to be in trouble."_

_ Signed,_

_ Malcom C. Leverrier_

I looked at Maka and decided to take her through the Ark and to Stein. I then threw the letter on the ground and grabbed Maka's hand as gently as I could but still get a grip on her and opened an Ark gate to Stein. I gave Maka's hand to Stein and left as quickly as I came. When I came back I noticed that the letter was gone. Maka must have taken it so she could read it. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid….

I sat on the couch and waited for about five minutes, than Lenalee came and broke the door down. They put me in handcuffs and walked me out of the door. Really guys? I sighed. They had forgotten that I was amazing at getting out of handcuffs I guess. I didn't get out of them though. I didn't want them to hurt Maka or any of the guys. So I went willingly and hooked myself to Lavi's hammer. We then started the long journey to the Black Order.

**Maka's P.O.V**

We had just finished planning on how to get Allen out of the Black Order. We had called over Papa a few minutes ago and he helped plan for Allen's rescue. We finished planning when Kid spoke up the most important fact we had all forgotten.

"Now where is the Black Order exactly?" He asked

I groaned and everyone else face-palmed. Then Stein and Papa spoke up and save the day.

"Stein and I know where the Order is. We used to scientists there but were said to be dead out in the field so we came here." Papa said

I cheered with everyone else and we continued our trek to the Black Order.

**Allen P.O.V**

After about two days on the hammer we made it to the Black Order. I got off and I saw Leverrier standing there with that stupid smirk on his face with Link standing next to him. Link had a blank look on his face but his eyes showed victory. God I have the Order so much. I was lead into a room with lots of weapons lined across the wall. Hey look, there is the one they used to give me a scar bigger than my arm. It was a large blade that looked like it still had traces of my blood on it. Great. This was going to go great. My thoughts we interrupted when Leverrier walked in.

"Ah Walker. It's nice to see you again. Remember this room?" He gestured to the room

He then walked over to the blade I was thinking about and picked it up. He then walked over to me with the blade in hand.

"It looks like the blade still has your blood on it Walker."

He set the blade down and chained me to the wall with my back against the wall. This wasn't looking well at all. He tore my shirt off my body revealing all of the scars I got from the last time I was in this room. He smirked and me and showed me the evil glint in his eyes. He went back to the wall to overlook the other weapons. He picked up a small and sharp blade. He walked over to me and showed me the weapon. If he was expecting a reaction he didn't get the one he wanted because he glared at me and grabbed my arm. He then took the blade and cut all the way down my arm from my shoulder to my wrist. I flinched in pain but I didn't scream out. He frowned and picked a different blade. He picked a bigger and even sharper weapon. He then cut my other arm with it but deeper than the last. I flinched and bit my tongue to keep from screaming out. This was going to be hell.

**That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


End file.
